Quidditch Camp
by RavagedWorld
Summary: Harry goes to a quidditch camp for the summer and returns to Hogwarts only to find himself in a three way cold war. What's a young man to do? Enjoy it of course!
1. Beginnings

I've changed the biggning chapter a bit because I have new plans for this story. Btw sorry for the long wait, had classes and finals! I'll be posting up chapter 2 and a new chapter for my other story by the weekend!

The Potters were attacked that dreadful night in their secluded home, James and Harry Potter had survived, apparently Harry had reflected the killing curse sent at him and killed Voldemort, Lily Potter had unfortunately died at the evil wizards feet. The shield that saved young Harry was ancient magic that Lily had evoked upon her death and that was enough to save a permanently kill the menace. Sirius Black, since Harry was five had taken him in and found himself almost in over his head. At the time he had received Harry, James had claimed that he needed some time to clear his head, every time he looked at Harry he only saw Lilies eyes. And so he left Harry with Sirius, not even saying goodbye. It had now been 12 years.

His at the time girlfriend and now wife Evelyn Black, the former wife of Edward Greengrass before he was found to be a death-eater and sentenced to life in Azkaban, had been a huge help in raising Harry, as she had a daughter his age so they both adjusted to the changes quickly. Harry had retained his original family name, Potter, but Daphne had become a Black, along with her half-sister Astoria, who was born three years after Daphne. Growing up in that household was usually described by all, both magical and muggle, as chaotic. Harry and Daphne had grown close and developed love for pranking their dad. So one could usually find Sirius stuck to the ceiling due to accidental magic by one of the two menaces, as Evelyn referred to her first born and step son. Now if you think Harry and Daphne are close, Astoria takes the position of big brother's favorite little sister. No one could say a negative thing about Astoria to Harry, he would never listen. The girl had him wrapped around her devious little fingers. And whipped by his two sisters he was, they would usually have him sneak bits of sweets from the fridge, knowing full well their mother had forbade them from that brand of tom foolery.

Now Harry's relationship with his two parents is one of loving but stern care. As he grew older, the famous Potter temper started to show but Sirius, having dealt with James, cut it off before Harry could ever build up steam. Though Harry's anger had stemmed from never knowing his real parents, Evelyn and Sirius had reminded him that though Lily and James were gone, they still lived in him, also that he had two caring parents and a pair of wonderful sisters. What really helped corral Harry's temper was Astoria, she asked an angry Harry one night if he no longer wanted her and Daphne to be his family. She had asked him in such a small broken voice that it melted Harry's anger and he almost broke down. Since that night, when Harry was nothing but a semi justified angry 15 year old, he had managed to not be as explosive as he was.

At the tender age of 17, Harry was now lying in his bed, dreaming about red heads and brunettes in bikinis and firebolts zooming through the air, when a cold splash of water hit him directly in the face. "What the hell!" he spluttered and starred bewildered at Sirius as the man child rolled on the ground howling in laughter. Before he could say anything someone next to him yelled 'BOOM!' followed by a torrent of water smacking the side of his head and knocking him off the bed. This caused Sirius to start pounding the floor harder, which caused Evelyn to barge in and spray them all with water. "SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to sleep…" she looked around the room, three sets of eyes looked back at her and no one blinked. Daphne walked behind them and murmured to herself, "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

That was a typical morning at the Black household. But this morning did have a different aspect to it in that Harry, nor Daphne, retaliated for the morning prank. The reason behind why Sirius was safe, note Astoria was obviously coerced into help her father according to Harry, was because Harry would be leaving that day to a quidditch camp for the summer. This camp was one of the training camps for the London Knights, a new team with only two years on the circuit but already they were attracting some big names. It was rumored that Victor Krum would want to play for them after his contract with the Vultures expired. For this reason Harry was excited, this gave him a chance to show off his chaser skills and maybe sign a pre-emptive contract with the Knights, that way he could play right out of school!

"So Harry, your mother and I are going to Diagon Alley to pick up the things you'll need for the camp and we'll be back around 12… what time did you have to be at camp?"

"At 5 da… they want to gives us orientation and then let us get to know our camp mates for the summer."

Sirius nodded and looked at his wife "Ok then we better head out. ASTORIA LETS GO!" Sirius yelled up at the second floor. Five minutes of hectic confusion as to what place they would visit first, the entire family left sans Daphne, who was heading to her room, and Harry, who had just finished a plate of bacon, 'MMMMMM Bacon….' He thought happily. His thoughts where interrupted by a yell from upstairs. "HARRY, GET UP HERE!"

Daphne sounded frantic so Harry took the steps two at a time and didn't bother knocking on her door before busting in, what he saw made him blush, laugh, and turn away. In front of him, Daphne Black was stuck in a rapidly shrinking tank top and her assets now appear to have popped out at Harry walked in. "Harry you moron help me!"

"Do you want to put those away first?"

"Wha?!" She looked down and shrieked, "You pervert!"

"The hell?" he asked still turned around. "What'd I do?"

"You saw them… and are you blushing… and smiling?!"

"Maybe…"

"…"

Harry heard Daphne stop struggling and suddenly a ripping sound was heard before fabric hitting the floor. "Oh Harry…" he felt her whisper in his ear and Harry gulped. Him and Daphne had a normal brother and sister relationship until they both turned 16. Hormones had gotten the better of them and knowing they were not blood, also a bit of tequila they snuck one night, they had experimented with each other and it was now natural for them to have sex, though they didn't do it as often as before, seems their hormones where calming down slightly. "Turn around… I want to say goodbye properly…"

An hour later, a thoroughly sated Daphne lay in her bed and Harry walked back in with his cloths on properly, he was in his quidditch gear, all that was missing were the protective gloves, pads, and cloak. "You do know I'm only going to be gone a few months right?"

"Yeah but you won't start school for at least a month after we do… we won't get to go at it on the train or anything!" Daphne sounded highly offended.

Harry chuckled and threw some cloths at her, "What are you gonna do if I find myself a girlfriend at the camp?" This was always a possibility between Harry and Daphne. Early on they had established that they wouldn't fall for each other, typical teenage pacts of friends with benefits, though one would never admit it to the other, they had both started to like each other but their promise to the other and mutual interest in other people had kept them from acting upon feelings.

"Then I guess I'll grab me the biggest bull I can find in Slytherin and watch you squirm!" Daphne smirked and pulled on the sun dress Harry had given her before walking to the bathroom.

When the rest of the family got home they decided to go out for lunch and celebrate Harry's possible chances at being selected. They had gone to a restaurant called Harmon's in Diagon Alley, which was Harry and Astoria's favorite, and afterwards shared a giant banana split before heading home. Once at the house, Harry had said goodbye to the three women in his life before his dad took him by the shoulders just as the portkey transported them to the fields behind Buckingham Palace.

In front of the two men was a small castle like structure made out on concrete and painted black with blue and black edges, it looked like one of those mansions you would see in California, the structure even had a roof with a hot tub. Right next to the house was a gym with a concrete roof and state of the art equipment, the walls were glass so the scenery was viewable from all angles. And finally at the other side of the field was the quidditch pitch. London Knight colors, purple and white, decorated the banisters and filled Harry with a sense of excitement.

"Da this is going to be awesome!" Sirius nodded and was about to say something when a voice behind them said "You must be Potter… welcome to the sanctuary!"


	2. The Heart of the Matter

A/N : Ok so this will be an extremely short chapter but its meant to build a few things up. I'm working on the new chapter and it should be posted by next Monday at the latest. Also I'm working on a new chapter for New Blood, plus a plot bunny that won't leave my head so I might be posting something new soon as well. Now I want to apologize for not posting for such a long stretch but as most of you should know how difficult it is to balance university courses, work, and volunteer hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>Daphne Black was not a happy camper at the moment. Sitting on the other end of her bed was one of her best friends, Tracey Davis and what was annoying Daphne to no end was the subject of discussion that the other short haired girl choose to peruse. Her apparently hot and slightly older brother, Tracey couldn't stop going on about his strong muscled arms, his wind swept hair, and his emerald green eyes. It was bad enough that Daphne was missing Harry, he was her constant companion while at home, but the way Tracey went on and on about him was making her extremely frustrated. Only three weeks ago Harry had held her in his arms and made love to her, she knew it wasn't just sex, she was starting to fall for her step brother but would never reveal it to him. He obviously not interested in her that way considering how he went on and on about girls like Cho Chang, Susan Bones, and Katie Bell. Those kind of girls weren't very feminine, they were rougher 'round the edges while Daphne was a bit more delicate. Harry's type of girl was independent and strong and while Daphne knew she was strong she also knew she was a bit clingy. So she had told herself never to tell Harry about her growing feelings, even when they were about to burst.<p>

Being lost in thought, Daphne never noticed Tracey move behind her and grab a hand full of her breast. "Tracey… what are you doing?"

Tracey smirked before squeezing once "Comparing… you have the second best rack in school and I want to cup a feel before you start dating!" Daphne raised an eyebrow "How do you know you were the first?" "WHAT?!" Tracey had her mouth opened and Daphne could almost imagine a fly landing on her tongue. "What do you mean? Who was first? Was it…" Tracey trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Was it my brother? I know he was getting a bit handy at my party but…"

"No it wasn't you brother… it was…"

"WHO?"

Daphne mumbled something and blushed but Tracey had been able to make out what she said. "It was Harry?!"

"Yes…"

"Tell me everything!"

And so Daphne did even going as far as to tell Tracey her current predicament. Tracey at first was surprised, then delighted, and finally sympathetic but was also grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry Daph… when Harry comes back, he won't know what hit him!"

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the camp had started and Harry could say with confidence that he wasn't the best player, not even close. During the first three weeks, the entire camp was broken into eight teams and set against each other in a two games a week schedule with a semifinals and final at the end of camp to crown the victors. Harry was made part of the Real London squad and was only a reserve chaser for the first two games but soon found himself as a starter after one of the chasers suffered a dislocation of a vertebrate due to a dodging a bludger wrong. He soon found out that these games were very different from Hogwarts games. The intensity was increased and he had already broken his left arm twice but he also earned his permanent starting position because of his scoring and passing. While not the best he was above average with 10 goals and 3 intercepts average per game the Real London squad was number three in the camp and slowly working their way to the number two spot. Currently their record was 3-2 and they were about to face the number two ranked Dover Lights.<p>

Harry at the moment found himself showering and grinning as his muscles felt limber and stretched, ready for the game. He could hear his team mates start to leave the locker room and he quickly made his way out of the showers and started to get changed. His uniform was the standard set of Quidditch robes, colored red with white and yellow highlights, which he had just finished putting on when he felt a pair of arms slide around his back and two hands touched his chest. "You know Harry… you can call off todays bet…" Harry had to smile and he turned to see the forward chaser for Dover, Katie Bell leaning into him, giving him small kisses up and down his neck. "Honestly Katie, if you want to go you didn't have to make a bet with me but since you did… I can't possibly back down!" Katie had stopped kissing him and laughed, "Ah male pride… well just remember if you lose… I get to do whatever I want to you!"

Harry had just smiled and grabbed his nimbus 2001 and smirked, "Well good luck then Katie… oh and remember that my favorite color is baby blue!"

As he walked out of the locker room, the sound of the stadium filled his ears, fans for the London Knights would come to watch these matches and this particular match was a big one. "Harry you ready?" his captain from Hogwarts and here at the camp, Ron Weasley asked over the boom of the crowd. "Yeah I'm good to go!" "Ok everyone, we need this win to move into the second seed. This will help us a long way when the mid-season draft starts so let's get out there and whoop some ass!"

The speech had the desired effect and the entire team mounted there brooms before flying into the pitch to the roars of the crowd.


End file.
